The present invention relates to a reshapable hair styling composition.
Fixing the hairstyle is an important element in hair styling, and involves maintaining a shaping that has already been carried out, or simultaneously shaping and fixing the hair.
In accordance with the invention, the term xe2x80x9chair styling compositionxe2x80x9d relates to any kind of hair composition that can be used to effect hair styling, for example fixing compositions, shampoos, conditioners, permanent waving compositions, hair care products, and hair treatment products.
The most prevalent hair styling compositions on the cosmetic market for shaping and/or maintaining the hairstyle are spray compositions comprising a solution, usually alcohol- or water-based, and one or more materials, generally polymer resins. One of the functions of polymer resins is to form links between the hairs, these materials also being called fixatives, in a mixture with various cosmetic adjuvants. This solution is generally packaged either in an appropriate aerosol container, which is pressurized with the aid of a propellant, or in a pump flask.
Some other known hair styling compositions include styling gels and mousses, which are generally applied to the wetted hair before brushing or setting it. In contrast to the conventional aerosol lacquers, some types of these other known hair styling compositions disadvantageously are not designed to allow the hair to be fixed in a shape created before their application. In fact, these compositions are essentially aqueous and their application wets the hair; hence these compositions are not designed to maintain the initial shape of the hairstyle. In order to shape and fix the hairstyle, therefore, it is necessary to carry out subsequent brushing and/or drying with these types of compositions.
Thus, many hair styling compositions exist that have the same disadvantage: they are not designed to allow the hairstyle to be later modified to a desired shape, which is other than that formed initially, without starting the styling and fixing operations again. Moreover, under various kinds of stress, the hairstyle has a tendency to take on an undesirable permanent set, which cannot easily be modified. Also in the styling process, one desires hair conditioning benefits, such as ease of combing and soft hair feel appearance.
A subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, said particles being the same or different and comprising at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer comprising: (a) optional units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of branched and straight chain alkyl alcohols, (b) optional units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of saturated and unsaturated cyclic alcohols containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms, (c) optional units derived from at least one monomer chosen from hydrophilic monomers, or (d) optional units derived from at least one monomer other than said (a), (b), and (c) monomers, wherein said at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer comprises at least one unit derived from monomers recited in either (a) or (b), and wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, said particles being the same or different and comprising at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer comprising: (a) units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of branched and straight chain alkyl alcohols, (b) units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of saturated and unsaturated cyclic alcohols containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms, (c) optional units derived from at least one monomer chosen from hydrophilic monomers, and (d) optional units derived from at least one monomer other than said (a), (b), and (c) monomers, wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, said particles being the same or different and comprising at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer comprising: (a) from about 10 to about 85 weight percent of units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of branched and straight chain alkyl alcohols, (b) from about 5 to about 70 weight percent of units derived from at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of saturated and unsaturated cyclic alcohols containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms, (c) from 0 to about 20 weight percent of units derived from at least one monomer chosen from hydrophilic monomers, and (d) from 0 to about 20 weight percent of units derived from at least one monomer other than said (a), (b), and (c) monomers, wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, said particles being the same or different and comprising at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer comprising: (a) from about 20 to about 80 weight percent of units derived from ethyl hexyl (meth)acrylate, (b) from about 5 to about 65 weight percent of units derived from isobornyl (meth)acrylate, and (c) from about 1 to about 15 weight percent of units derived from (meth)acrylic acid, wherein the ratio of ethyl hexyl (meth)acrylate derived units to isobornyl (meth)acrylate derived units ranges from about 0.5:1 to about 6:1, wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect.
The weight percentages of the (a), (b), (c), and (d) units may be based on the total weight of each monomer type used compared to the total weight of all monomers used.
Another subject of the invention is a reshapable hair styling composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, as described above, wherein said reshapable hair styling composition is in the form of a spray, aerosol, mousse, gel, stick, mud, or lotion.
Another subject of the invention is an aerosol device comprising a vessel, which comprises: (1) an aerosol composition, which provides a reshapable effect and comprises a liquid phase comprising at least one composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, as described above, and a propellant, and (2) a dispenser.
Another subject of the invention is a method of cosmetically treating hair, comprising applying to the hair before, during, or after shaping of a hairstyle of said hair a composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, as described above, wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect.
Another subject of the invention is a method of reshaping hair, comprising: (1) applying to the hair before, during, or after the initial shaping of the hairstyle a composition comprising heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, as described above, wherein said composition provides a reshapable effect, and (2) thereafter shaping the hairstyle at least once, wherein no additional composition or heat is added.
Another subject of the invention is a method of manufacturing a reshapable hair styling composition comprising including in a hair styling composition heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles, as described above, wherein said heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles are present in an amount effective to provide a reshapable effect.
In one embodiment of the invention, such reshapable hair styling compositions may be in the form of an aqueous emulsion or dispersion. All emulsions comprise a continuous phase and at least one dispersed phase. The term xe2x80x9cdispersionxe2x80x9d means generally a multi-phase system where at least one phase contains discrete particles distributed throughout a bulk substance. A portion of the polymer may exist as the discrete particle in an aqueous phase. Dispersions are possible through the use of certain components that are insoluble in the aqueous system. By xe2x80x9cdispersion,xe2x80x9d it is also meant that not necessarily the entire polymer needs to be water insoluble; some of the polymer can be soluble in the aqueous mixture. It may be desirable that a dispersion remains stable under ambient conditions. In one embodiment, dispersions are stable at room temperature for more than 30 days, such as for more than 90 days, for more than 180 days, and for more than 360 days. A dispersion is deemed stable so long as the discrete particles of the internal phase remain distributed throughout the bulk substance (external phase).
In one embodiment, such dispersions may be blended with other dispersions or with other known additives such as fillers, plasticizers, pigments (such as carbon black), silica sols and other known leveling agents, wetting agents, antifoaming agents, and stabilizers.
The term xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d is used to encompass both of the terms acrylate and methacrylate. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylic acidxe2x80x9d is used to encompass both of the terms acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
The term xe2x80x9cheterogeneous particlexe2x80x9d is used to mean a particle comprising at least two separate domains, A and B; one domain having a chemical composition A, the other domain, a chemical composition B different from A, such that A and B form non-miscible chemical phases at ambient temperature. The at least two domains may have any form and shape and may be divided in any fashion within the particle. In one embodiment, for example, the at least two domains may have a form chosen from lamellar forms and block forms, where the heterogeneous particle can be formed by stacking of these lamella and blocks of A and B. In another embodiment, for example, the heterogeneous particle has the form of a coated particle or core/shell particle, where the interior core comprises one of the at least two domains and the exterior envelop comprises another of the at least two domains. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize how to distinguish between homogeneous particles and heterogeneous particles. For example, under certain circumstances, homogeneous particles and heterogeneous particles may be distinguished utilizing electron microscopy. Under other circumstances, one of ordinary skill in the art will know when to choose another analytical technique.
The term xe2x80x9creshapablexe2x80x9d hair styling composition means a hair styling composition providing hair styling that can be restored or modified without new material or heat being applied. For example, in order to restore or modify the hairstyle in case of xe2x80x9cdroopingxe2x80x9d or loss of setting (dishevelment), no new materials, such as water or any form of fixing agent, or heat are required. Thus, to provide a xe2x80x9creshapablexe2x80x9d effect means to provide a hair styling that can be restored or modified without new material or heat being applied. The efficacy of the composition can be long lasting, such as 10-24 hours, giving rise to a durable styling effect. Other terms, which may be synonymous with reshapable, include repositionable, remoldable, restyleable, rearrangable, and remodelable.
In general, the monomers recited in (a) constitute, for example, from about 10 to about 85 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In one embodiment, they may constitute from about 20 to about 80 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. The monomers recited in (a) may be chosen, for example, from (meth)acrylate esters of C1 to C30 branched and straight chain alkyl alcohols, such as from (meth)acrylate esters of C4 to C18 branched and straight chain alkyl alcohols. In one embodiment, the monomers recited in (a) may be chosen from isooctyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate, isobutyl (meth)acrylate, t-butyl (meth)acrylate, 2-methylbutyl (meth)acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate, n-octyl (meth)acrylate, isononyl (meth)acrylate, lauryl (meth)acrylate, octadecyl (meth)acrylate, and mixtures thereof. In another embodiment, the monomers recited in (a) may be chosen from 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate, isooctyl (meth)acrylate, 2-methylbutyl (meth)acrylate, and mixtures thereof.
The monomers recited in (b) generally have a higher Tg than the monomers recited in (a). In general, they may constitute, for example, from about 5 to about 70 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In one embodiment, they may constitute from about 10 to about 70 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In another embodiment, they may constitute from about 5 to about 65 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. The monomers recited in (b) are chosen from (meth)acrylate esters of saturated and unsaturated cyclic alcohols containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms. In one embodiment, the monomers recited in (b) may be chosen from monofunctional (meth)acrylate esters of bridged cycloalkyl alcohols, having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and aromatic alcohols. The cycloalkyl and aromatic groups may be substituted by groups chosen from C1 to C6 alkyl, halogen, cyano groups, and the like. In another embodiment, the monomers recited in (b) are chosen from bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl (meth)acrylate; adamantyl (meth)acrylate; 3,5-dimethyladamantyl (meth)acrylate; isobornyl (meth)acrylate; tolyl (meth)acrylate; phenyl (meth)acrylate; t-butylphenyl (meth)acrylate; 2-napthyl (meth)acrylate; benzyl (meth)acrylate; cyclohexyl (meth)acrylate; menthyl (meth)acrylate; 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexyl (meth)acrylate; dicyclopentenyl (meth)acrylate; 2(dicyclopentenyloxy)ethyl (meth)acrylate; and mixtures thereof.
The optional monomers recited in (c) are hydrophilic monomers. In general, they may constitute, for example, from 0 to about 20 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In one embodiment, they may constitute from about 1 to about 15 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In another embodiment, they may constitute from about 1 to about 10 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. In one embodiment, the monomers recited in (c) may be chosen from those monomers having hydroxyl, ether, amide, amine, carboxylic acid, sulfonic acid, and phosphonic acid functionalities. In another embodiment, the monomers recited in (c) may be chosen from (meth)acrylamide, 2-ethoxyethyl (meth)acrylate, mono (meth)acrylates of polyethylene glycol monoethers, N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone, N-vinyl formamide, N-vinyl acetamide, 2-hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, vinyl pyridine, N,N-diethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate, N-t-butylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, vinyl benzoic acid, 2-carboxyethyl (meth)acrylate, 2-sulfoethyl (meth)acrylate, and 4-vinyl phenyl phosphonic acid. In yet another embodiment, the monomers recited in (c) may be chosen from (meth)acrylic acid and N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone.
The at least one (meth)acrylic copolymer may optionally include units derived from other monomers to improve performance, reduce cost, or for other purposes, provided that such monomers are used in an amount that does not compromise the composition""s reshapable effect. In general, the optional monomers recited in (d) may constitute, for example, from 0 to about 20 weight percent of the total amount of monomers used. Examples of such other monomers may include vinyl esters, vinyl chlorides, vinylidene chlorides, styrenes, (meth)acrylate esters of C1 to C3 alkyl alcohols, macromolecular monomers such as monoacrylic functional polystyrene and polydimethylsiloxane, and the like.
The composition may further comprise a cosmetically acceptable vehicle. The choice of vehicle is adapted to the method of application selected. The cosmetic vehicle appropriate for hair may be chosen from water, water miscible solvents such as lower alcohols, e.g., C1 to C4 branched and straight chain aliphatic alcohols, and combinations thereof. In one embodiment, the vehicle is a lower alcohol chosen from ethanol, n-propanol, and 2-propanol (IPA). When water miscible solvents and water are present, the solvent to water ratio may range from about 20:80 to about 90:10 weight/weight, such as from about 30:70 to about 85:15.
The vehicle may also comprise additional solvents. For example, other rapid evaporating solvents may be used, such as hexamethyldisiloxane (HMDS); cyclic silicones (D4 and D5); C4-C10 alkanes including isoparafins such as Permethyl 97A and Isopar C; acetone; hydrofluoroethers (HFEs) and the like.
The composition may also comprise additives such as gelling agents, foaming agents, and silicones. It is understood that the person skilled in the art will know how to choose the additional constituents and their amount in the composition according to the invention, such as the constituents of the composition, so as not to adversely affect or substantially affect its reshapable hair styling properties.
Among other techniques, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles can be formed in a multistage, sequential polymerization process where a second polymer is generated in the presence of a first polymer. Such a process may permit the modification of the final properties of the particle. For example, the processing of a polymer, derived from a given mix of one or more monomers, having a low molecular weight distribution with a second mix of one or more monomers, having a higher molecular weight distribution, can produce a dispersion or emulsion of heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles with improved film forming characteristics while maintaining good cohesion in the final film.
The heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles of the present invention may be prepared using multistage, sequential polymerization processes chosen from emulsion polymerization, solution polymerization followed by an inversion step, and suspension polymerization. These methods use initiators that, through various techniques, are decomposed to form free radicals. Once in their radical form, the initiators react with the monomers, starting the polymerization process. The initiators are often called xe2x80x9cfree radical initiators.xe2x80x9d Various decomposition methods for the initiators are discussed first, followed by a description of the emulsion, solution, and suspension polymerization methods.
The initiator can be decomposed homolytically to form free radicals. Homolytic decomposition of the initiator can be induced by using heat energy (thermolysis), using light energy (photolysis), and/or using appropriate catalysts. Light energy can be supplied by means of visible or ultraviolet sources, including low intensity fluorescent black light lamps, medium pressure mercury arc lamps, and germicidal mercury lamps.
Catalyst induced homolytic decomposition of the initiator typically involves an electron transfer mechanism, resulting in a reduction-oxidation (redox) reaction. This redox method of initiation is described in Elias, Chapter 20 (detailed below). Initiators such as persulfates, peroxides, and hydroperoxides are more susceptible to this type of decomposition. Useful catalysts include, but are not limited to (1) amines, (2) metal ions used in combination with peroxide or hydroperoxide initiators, and (3) bisulfite or mercapto-based compounds used in combination with persulfate initiators.
Presently, in certain embodiments of the invention, the method of initiation comprises thermolysis or catalysis. Thermolysis can provide ease of control of the reaction rate and exotherm.
Useful initiators are described in Chapters 20 and 21 Macromolecules, Vol. 2, 2nd Ed., H. G. Elias, Plenum Press, 1984, New York, the disclosure of which related to initiators is specifically incorporated herein by reference. Useful thermal initiators include, but are not limited to, the following: (1) azo compounds such as 2,2-azo-bis-(isobutyronitrile), dimethyl 2,2xe2x80x2-azo-bis-isobutyrate, azo-bis-(diphenyl methane), and 4-4xe2x80x2-azo-bis-(4-cyanopentanoic acid); (2) peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide, cumyl peroxide, tert-butyl peroxide, cyclohexanone peroxide, glutaric acid peroxide, lauroyl peroxide, and methyl ethyl ketone peroxide; (3) hydrogen peroxide and hydroperoxides such as tert-butyl hydroperoxide and cumene hydroperoxide; (4) peracids such as peracetic acid and perbenzoic acid; potassium persulfate; ammonium persulfate; and (5) peresters such as diisopropyl percarbonate.
Useful photochemical initiators include but are not limited to benzoin ethers such as diethoxyacetophenone, oximino-ketones, acylphosphine oxides, diaryl ketones such as benzophenone and 2-isopropyl thioxanthone, benzil and quinone derivatives, and 3-ketocoumarins as described by S. P. Pappas, J. Rad. Cur., July 1987, p.6, the disclosure of which related to photochemical initiators is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
In one embodiment, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles of the present invention can be made by multistage, sequential emulsion polymerization, generally comprising a process where the monomers are dispersed in a continuous phase (typically water) with the aid of an emulsifier and polymerized with the free-radical initiators, described above. Other components that are often used in this process include stabilizers (e.g., copolymerizable surfactants), chain transfer agents for minimizing and/or controlling the polymer molecular weight, and catalysts. The product of this type of polymerization is typically a colloidal dispersion of the polymer particles, often referred to as a xe2x80x9clatex.xe2x80x9d In one embodiment of an emulsion polymerization process, a redox chemistry catalyst, such as sodium metabisulfite, used in combination with potassium persulfate initiator and ferrous sulfate heptahydrate, is used to start the polymerization at or near room temperature. Typically, the copolymer particle size is less than one micrometer, such as less than 0.5 micrometer.
Emulsion polymerization can be carried out in several different processes. For example, in a semi-continuous process, a portion of the monomer composition is initially polymerized to form a xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d and the remaining monomer composition is metered in and reacted over an extended time. In one exemplary multistage process, a seed polymer of one monomer composition (or one molecular weight distribution) is used to nucleate the polymerization of a second monomer composition (or the same composition with a different molecular weight distribution) forming a heterogeneous polymer particle. These emulsion polymerization techniques are well known by those skilled in the art and are widely used in industry.
In another embodiment, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles of the present invention can be made by multistage, sequential solution polymerization followed by an inversion step. In one illustrative solution polymerization method, the monomers and suitable inert solvents are charged into a reaction vessel. The monomers and the resultant copolymers are soluble in the solvent. After the monomers are charged, an initiator, such as a thermal free radical initiator, is added. The vessel is purged with nitrogen to create an inert atmosphere. The reaction is allowed to proceed, typically using elevated temperatures, to achieve a desired conversion of the monomers to the copolymer. In solution polymerization, the initiator used may comprise a thermally decomposed azo or peroxide compound for reasons of solubility and control of the reaction rate.
Suitable solvents for solution polymerizations include but are not limited to (1) esters such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate; (2) ketones such as methyl ethyl ketone and acetone; (3) alcohols such as methanol and ethanol; (4) aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons; and (5) mixtures thereof. The solvent may be any substance which is liquid in a temperature range of about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., does not interfere with the energy source or catalyst used to dissociate the initiator to form free radicals, is inert to the reactants and product, and will not otherwise adversely affect the reaction. The amount of solvent, when used, is generally about 30 to about 80 percent by weight based on the total weight of the reactants and solvent. For example, the amount of solvent ranges from about 40 weight percent to about 65 weight percent, based upon the total weight of the reactants and solvent, to yield fast reaction times.
Copolymers prepared by solution polymerization at a given stage in the production of a heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle can be inverted to yield dispersions of small average particle size, typically less than about one micrometer, such as less than about 0.5 micrometer. Inversion of copolymers can occur in an aqueous carrier or aqueous solvent provided that (1) they contain ionic functionality or (2) they contain acidic or basic functionality, which on neutralization yields ionic functionality.
Copolymers containing acidic functionality are obtained by copolymerizing acidic monomers. Suitable acidic monomers include those containing carboxylic acid functionality such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, etc.; those containing sulfonic acid functionality such as 2-sulfoethyl methacrylate; and those containing phosphonic acid functionality. In one embodiment, the acidic monomers are chosen from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
Copolymers containing basic functionality are obtained by copolymerizing basic monomers. Suitable basic monomers include those containing amine functionality such as vinyl pyridine; N,N-diethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate; N,N-dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate; and N-t-butylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate. Examples of basic monomers are N,N-dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylates.
The copolymer may be prepared in a water-miscible solvent, which has a boiling point below 100xc2x0 C., such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone. Alternatively, a non-water-miscible polymerization solvent such as ethyl acetate may be used. The non-water-miscible polymerization solvent may be removed from the copolymer by using a rotary evaporator. The resulting copolymer can then be dissolved in a water-miscible solvent such as those described above or mixtures including isopropanol, methanol, ethanol, and tetrahydrofuran.
The resulting solutions are added with stirring to an aqueous solution of a base (in the case of copolymers containing the acidic functionality) or an acid (in the case of copolymers containing the basic functionality). Alternatively, the base or acid can be added to the polymer solution prior to adding water or being added to water. Suitable bases include (1) ammonia and organic amines, such as aminomethyl propanol, triethyl amine, triethanol amine, methyl amine, and morpholine, and (2) metal hydroxides, oxides, and carbonates, etc. Suitable acids include (1) carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, and (2) mineral acids, such as HCl. In the case of a volatile weak base (e.g., ammonia) or acid (e.g., acetic acid), the ionic group formed (an ammonium carboxylate) is non-permanent in nature. For example, for an acrylic acid containing polymer neutralized with aqueous ammonia, the polymer remains as the ammonium acrylate derivative when dispersed in water, but is thought to revert to its original free acid state as the coating dries on the surface. This is because there is equilibrium between the neutralized and free acid, which is shifted towards the free acid as the ammonia is driven off on drying.
In yet another embodiment, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particles of the present invention can be made by a multistage, sequential suspension polymerization method. The suspension polymerization method can proceed in the absence of surfactants. Instead, colloidal silica in combination with a promoter may be used as the stabilizer. Using this process, surfactant-free copolymers can be obtained with a relatively narrow particle size distribution (such as, no greater than about 20%).
In one embodiment, the method for suspension polymerization involves making a monomer premix comprising the (a), (b), (c), and (d) monomers. The premix is combined with a water phase, such as deionized water, containing colloidal silica and a promoter. Amphiphilic polymers represent one class of useful promoters.
The pH of the mixture is adjusted so as to be in the range of 3 to 11, such as in the range of 4 to 6, without coagulation of the particles. For certain monomers, the initial pH of the mixture can be as low as about 2.5. This pH is low enough for the colloidal silica to stabilize the monomer droplet, but the final product may contain a small amount of coagulum. Similar observations can be made at high pH. It has been observed that when the mixture is treated with ammonia or hydrochloric acid to a pH ranging from about 4 to about 6, the reaction is more stable and the final product is basically free of coagulum.
The mixture is exposed to high shear, such as that capable in a Waring(trademark) blender, to break the monomer droplets down to a diameter size of 1 micrometer or less. The shearing action is then reduced to a lower agitation (or temporarily stopped) to allow for the partial coalescence of the small droplets and formation of a suspension. Initiator is added. The silica-promoter mixture stabilizes the droplets and limits their coalescence yielding very uniform, and sometimes nearly monodisperse particles. The suspension polymerization is completed under moderate agitation and a stable, aqueous dispersion of (meth)acrylic particles is obtained. The particles may be sterically stabilized by the colloidal silica.
Also, the method allows for copolymers that withstand freezing temperatures, allowing them to be redispersed after thawing. It has been discovered that the copolymer is stable, i.e., does not coalesce when the same volume of alcohol (methanol or isopropanol) and water is used in the dispersion.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle has a glass transition temperature (Tg) ranging from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about 15xc2x0 C. According to the present invention, the Tg of the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle is obtained following the application of the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle in a simplex vehicle to a substrate and then drying. The glass transition temperature is determined by the Differential Scanning Calorimetric method (DSC).
In one embodiment of the invention, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle may be present in an amount ranging from about 0.1 to about 40, such as from about 0.5 to about 15, weight percent of the total weight of the composition in order to provide a reshapable effect.
In one embodiment of the invention, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle, as described above, comprises at least one additional polymer, which may or may not be a (meth)acrylic copolymer, as described above. For example, the heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle may comprise one (meth)acrylic copolymer, as described above, and one additional polymer, which is not a (meth)acrylic copolymer, as described above.
The composition according to the invention may comprise one or more other constituents, which are conventional in cosmetics, chosen from preservatives; perfumes; active haircare agents; plasticizers; anionic, cationic, amphoteric (such as zwitterionic), and nonionic surfactants; hair conditioning agents such as silicone fluids, fatty esters, fatty alcohol, long chain hydrocarbons, emollients, lubricants, and penetrants such as lanolin compounds, protein hydrolysates, and other protein derivatives; anionic, cationic, amphoteric (such as zwitterionic), and nonionic polymers; dyes; tints; bleaches; reducing agents; pH adjusting agents; sunscreens (such as UV filters); and thickening agents.
In one embodiment, the one or more constituents are chosen from polymeric adhesives, for example fixing polymers, such as anionic, cationic, amphoteric (such as zwitterionic) and nonionic fixing polymers and combinations thereof. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d refers to homopolymers and copolymers, which are derived from more than one type of monomer, such as from two, three, four, or more different monomer types.
The cationic fixing polymers comprise cationic moieties or moieties that are convertible to cationic moieties. Suitable examples of cationic fixing polymers, which can be used according to the present invention, are those that may be chosen from polymers comprising at least one group chosen from primary amine groups, secondary amine groups, tertiary amine groups, and quaternary amine groups, wherein the at least one group forms part of the polymer chain or is linked directly to it, having a weight average molecular weight ranging from about 500 to about 5,000,000, such as from about 100 to about 3,000,000.
Among these polymers, mention may be made more particularly of the following cationic fixing polymers:
(1) homopolymers and copolymers derived from monomers chosen from (meth)acrylic esters and (meth)acrylic amides comprising units of at least one of the following formulae: 
in which each R3 is independently chosen from hydrogen and CH3 groups; each A is independently chosen from linear and branched alkyl groups comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms; each R4, R5, and R6 is independently chosen from alkyl groups comprising 1 to 18 carbon atoms and benzyl radicals; each R1 and R2 is independently chosen from hydrogen and alkyl groups comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and each Xxe2x88x92 is independently chosen from methyl sulphate anions and halide anions, such as chloride or bromide anions.
In one embodiment, the copolymers of family (1) further comprise at least one unit derived from monomers chosen from (meth)acrylamides, diacetone (meth)acrylamides, (meth)acrylamides substituted on the nitrogen by a group chosen from lower alkyls, (meth)acrylic acids, esters of (meth)acrylic acids, vinyllactams such as vinylpyrrolidone and vinyl-caprolactam, and vinyl esters.
Thus, mention may be made, among these cationic copolymers of the family (1), of:
copolymers of acrylamide and of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with dimethyl sulfate or with a dimethyl halide, such as that sold under the name Hercofloc by the company Hercules;
copolymers of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride which are disclosed, for example, in EP-A-080,976, the disclosure of which relating to cationic polymers is incorporated herein by reference, and sold, for example, under the name Bina Quat P 100 by the company Ciba-Geigy;
copolymers of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium methosulfate, such as that sold under the name Reten by the company Hercules;
optionally quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkyl-aminoalkyl (meth)acrylate copolymers, which are disclosed, for example, in French Patents 2,077,143 and 2,393,573, the disclosures of which relating to cationic polymers are incorporated herein by reference, and sold, for example, under the name xe2x80x9cGafquatxe2x80x9d by the company ISP, such as, for example, xe2x80x9cGafquat 734xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGafquat 755xe2x80x9d, or else the products named xe2x80x9cCopolymer 845, 958 and 937xe2x80x9d;
dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate/vinylcaprolactam/vinylpyrrolidone terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name Gaffix VC 713 by the company ISP, and
the quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dimethylamino-propylmethacrylamide copolymer, such as the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquat HS 100xe2x80x9d by the company ISP;
(2) the quaternized polysaccharides, disclosed more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,578 and 4,031,307, the disclosures of which relating to quaternized polysaccharides polymers are incorporated herein by reference, such as guar gums comprising cationic trialkylammonium cationic groups.
Such products are sold in particular under the trade names Jaguar C 13 S, Jaguar C 15, and Jaguar C 17 by the company Meyhall.
(3) quaternized copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinylimidazole, such as the products sold by BASF under the name Luviquat TFC.
(4) chitosans or their salts. The salts, which can be used, are in particular chitosan acetate, lactate, glutamate, gluconate, or pyrrolidone-carboxylate.
Mention may be made, among these compounds, of the chitosan having a degree of deacetylation of 90.5% by weight sold under the name Kytan Crude Standard by the company Aber Technologies and the chitosan pyrrolidone-carboxylate sold under the name Kytamer PC by the company Amerchol.
(5) Cationic cellulose derivatives, such as the copolymers of cellulose or the cellulose derivatives grafted with a water-soluble quaternary ammonium monomer and disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,576, the disclosure of which relating to cationic cellulose derivatives is incorporated herein by reference. Examples include hydroxyalkyl celluloses, for example hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, and hydroxypropyl celluloses grafted in particular with a methacryloylethyltrimethylammonium, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium, or diallyldimethylammonium salt.
The commercial products corresponding to this definition are more particularly the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cCelquat L 200xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCelquat H 100xe2x80x9d by the company National Starch.
The anionic fixing polymers, which can be used according to the present invention, are polymers comprising groups derived from carboxylic, sulphonic, and/or phosphoric acid and having a weight average molecular weight ranging from about 500 to about 5,000,000.
(1) The carboxyl groups may be contributed by unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acid monomers such as those corresponding to the formula: 
in which n is an integer ranging from 0 to 10; A1 denotes a methylene group and when n is greater than 1, each A1 is independently represented by xe2x80x94LCH2xe2x80x94, where L is a valency bond or a heteroatom, such as oxygen or sulphur atom; R7 is a radical chosen from hydrogen, phenyl groups, and benzyl groups; R8 is a radical chosen from hydrogen, lower alkyl groups, and carboxyl groups; and R9 is a radical chosen from hydrogen, lower alkyl groups, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH groups, phenyl groups, and a benzyl groups.
In the above-mentioned formula, a lower alkyl radical denotes a group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl and ethyl.
The anionic fixing polymers comprising carboxyl groups according to the invention may be chosen from:
A) Homopolymers and copolymers of (meth)acrylic or (emth)acrylic salts and in particular the products sold under the names Versicol E or K by the company Allied Colloid and Ultrahold by the company BASF, the copolymers of acrylic acid and of acrylamide sold in the form of their sodium salt under the names Reten 421, 423, or 425 by the company Hercules, and the sodium salts of polyhydroxycarboxylic acids.
B) Copolymers of (meth)acrylic acid with a monoethylenic monomer, such as ethylene, styrene, vinyl esters, and (meth)acrylic acid esters, optionally grafted onto a polyalkylene glycol, such as polyethylene glycol, and optionally crosslinked. Such polymers are disclosed in particular in French Patent 1,222,944 and German Application 2,330,956, the disclosures of which relating to such copolymers are incorporated herein by reference. Tthe copolymers of this type comprising, in their chain, an optionally N-alkylated and/or hydroxyalkylated acrylamide unit, such as disclosed in particular in Luxembourg Patent Applications 75370 and 75371, the disclosures of which relating to such copolymers are incorporated herein by reference, or sold under the name Quadramer by the company American Cyanamid. Mention may also be made of copolymers of acrylic acid and of C1-C4 alkyl methacrylate and terpolymers of vinylpyrrolidone, of acrylic acid, and of C1-C20 alkyl methacrylate for example lauryl methacrylate, such as that sold by the company ISP under the name Acrylidone LM, and methacrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/tert-butyl acrylate terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name Luvimer 100 P by the company BASF.
C) copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as those comprising, in their chain, vinyl acetate or propionate units and optionally other monomers, such as (meth)allyl esters, vinyl ether or vinyl ester of a linear or branched saturated carboxylic acid comprising a long hydrocarbon chain, such as those comprising at least 5 carbon atoms, it optionally being possible for these polymers to be grafted and crosslinked, or alternatively a vinyl, allyl, or methallyl ester of an xcex1- or xcex2-cyclic carboxylic acid. Such polymers are disclosed, inter alia, in French Patents 1,222,944, 1,580,545, 2,265,782, 2,265,781, 1,564,110, and 2,439,798, the disclosures of which relating to copolymers of crotonic acid are incorporated herein by reference. Commercial products coming within this class are the Resins 28-29-30, 26-13-14, and 28-13-10 sold by the company National Starch.
D) copolymers derived from C4-C8 monounsaturated carboxylic acids or anhydrides chosen from:
copolymers comprising units derived from (i) one or more maleic, fumaric, or itaconic acids or anhydrides and (ii) at least one monomer chosen from vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenylvinyl derivatives, acrylic acids, and acrylic acid esters, the anhydride functional groups of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated. Such polymers are disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,398, 2,723,248, and 2,102,112 and GB 839,805, the disclosures of which relating to such copolymers are incorporated herein by reference, and in particular those sold under the names Gantrez AN or ES by the company ISP.
copolymers comprising units derived from (i) one or more maleic, citraconic, or itaconic anhydrides and (ii) one or more monomers chosen from (meth)allyl esters, optionally comprising one or more (meth)acrylamide, xcex1-olefin, (meth)acrylic ester, (meth)acrylic acid, or vinylpyrrolidone groups in their chain. The anhydride functional groups of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated.
These polymers are, for example, disclosed in French Patents 2,350,384 and 2,357,241 the disclosures of which relating to such copolymers are incorporated herein by reference.
E) polyacrylamides comprising carboxylate groups.
(2) The anionic fixing polymers comprising sulfonic groups may be chosen from polymers comprising units, such as those derived from vinylsulphonic, styrenesulphonic, naphthalenesulphonic, and acrylamidoalkylsulphonic acids and their derivatives. These polymers may be chosen from:
salts of polyvinylsulphonic acid having a weight average molecular weight that ranges from about 1000 to about 100,000, as well as the copolymers with an unsaturated comonomer, such as acrylic and methacrylic acids, their esters, acrylamides, their derivatives, vinyl ethers, and vinylpyrrolidone;
salts of polystyrenesulphonic acid, the sodium salts having a weight average molecular weight ranging from about 100,000 to about 500,000, which are sold respectively under the names Flexan 500 and Flexan 130 by National Starch. These compounds are disclosed in Patent FR 2,198,719, the disclosure of which relating to salt of polystyrenesulphonic acid is incorporated herein by reference;
salts of polyacrylamidesulphonic acids, including those mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,631, the disclosure of which relating to salt of polyacrylamidesulphonic acid is incorporated herein by reference, and more particularly the polyacrylamidoethylpropanesulphonic acid sold under the name Cosmedia Polymer HSP 1180 by Henkel.
In one embodiment, the anionic fixing polymers are chosen from acrylic acid copolymers, such as the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymer sold under the name Ultrahold Strong by the company BASF; copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butyl-benzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name Resin 28-29-30 by the company National Starch; polymers derived from maleic, fumaric, or itaconic acids or anhydrides with vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenylvinyl derivatives, or acrylic acid and its esters, such as the monoesterified methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer sold under the name Gantrez ES 425 by the company ISP; copolymers of methacrylic acid and of methyl methacrylate sold under the name Eudragit L by the company Rohm Pharma; the copolymer of methacrylic acid and of ethyl acrylate sold under the name Luvimer MAEX or MAE by the company BASF; the vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymer sold under the name Luviset CA 66 by the company BASF; and the vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymer grafted by polyethylene glycol sold under the name Aristoflex A by the company BASF.
In another embodiment, the anionic fixing polymers are chosen from the monoesterified methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymer sold under the name Gantrez ES 425 by the company ISP; the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymer sold under the name Ultrahold Strong by the company BASF; the copolymers of methacrylic acid and of methyl methacrylate sold under the name Eudragit L by the company Rohm Pharma; the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name Resin 28-29-30 by the company National Starch; the copolymer of methacrylic acid and of ethyl acrylate sold under the name Luvimer MAEX or MAE by the company BASF; and the vinyl-pyrrolidone/acrylic acid/lauryl methacrylate terpolymer sold under the name Acrylidone LM by the company ISP.
The amphoteric fixing polymers, which can be used in accordance with the invention, may be chosen from polymers comprising X and Y units, distributed randomly in the polymer chain, where the X unit is chosen from units derived from at least one monomer comprising at least one basic function, in particular a basic nitrogen atom, and where the Y unit is chosen from units derived from at least one acidic monomer comprising at least one group chosen from carboxyl groups and sulpho groups, or else where each X and Y unit is independently chosen from groups derived from zwitterionic carboxybetaine and sulphobetaine monomers. In another embodiment, the amphoteric fixing polymers, which can be used in accordance with the invention, may be chosen from polymers comprising X and Y units, each X and Y unit is independently chosen from at least one cationic polymer chain comprising at least one group chosen from primary amine groups, secondary amine groups, tertiary amine groups, and quaternary amine groups, in which at least one of the amine groups comprisies a carboxyl or sulpho group linked by way of a hydrocarbon radical, or else the X and Y units, which may be different or identical, form part of a chain of at least one polymer comprising an xcex1,xcex2-dicarboxy ethylene unit, wherein at least one of the carboxyl groups has been reacted with a polyamine comprising at least one group chosen from primary and secondary amine groups.
In one embodiment, the amphoteric fixing polymers corresponding to the definition given above are chosen from the following polymers:
(1) polymers resulting from the copolymerization of a monomer derived from a vinyl compound carrying a carboxyl group, such as (meth)acrylic acids, maleic acids, and xcex1-chloracrylic acids, and of a basic monomer derived from a substituted vinyl compound comprising at least one basic atom, such as dialkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylate and dialkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylamide. Such compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,537, the disclosure of which relating to amphoteric polymers is incorporated herein by reference.
(2) polymers comprising units derived from:
a) at least one monomer chosen from (meth)acrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with an alkyl radical,
b) at least one acidic comonomer comprising at least one reactive carboxylic group, and
c) at least one basic comonomer, such as esters comprising primary, secondary, tertiary, and quaternary amine substituents of (meth)acrylic acids and the product of quaternization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate with dimethyl or diethyl sulfate.
The at least one (a) N-substituted (meth)acrylamides are more particularly chosen from N-substituted (meth)acrylamides, wherein the alkyl radicals comprise from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, such as N-ethylacrylamide, N-tert-butylacrylamide, N-tert-octylacrylamide, N-octylacrylamide, N-decylacrylamide, N-dodecylacrylamide, and the corresponding methacrylamides.
The at least one (b) acidic comonomer is more particularly chosen from (meth)acrylic acids, crotonic acids, itaconic acids, maleic acids, fumaric acids, C1-C4 alkyl monoesters of maleic acid, C1-C4 alkyl monoesters of fumaric acid, C1-C4 alkyl monoesters of maleic anhydride, and C1-C4 alkyl monoesters of fumaric anhydride.
The at least one (c) basic comonomers is more particualry chosen from aminoethyl, butylaminoethyl, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminoethyl, and N-tert-butylaminoethyl methacrylates.
In one embodiment, the amphoteric fixing polymer is chosen from the copolymers for which the CTFA name (4th Ed., 1991) is octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the products sold under the name Amphomer or Lovocryl 47 by the company National Starch.
(3) crosslinked and alkylated polyamino amides partially or totally derived from polyamino amides of general formula:
xe2x80x94[xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z]xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III) 
in which R10 represents a divalent radical derived either from a saturated dicarboxylic acid, from an aliphatic mono- or dicarboxylic acid comprising an ethylenic double bond, from an ester of a lower alkanol having 1 to 6 carbon atom of these acids, or from a radical derived from the addition of any one of the said acids with a bisprimary or bissecondary amine; and Z denotes a radical of a bisprimary, mono- or bissecondary polyalkylenepolyamine and, for example, represents:
a) in the proportions of from about 60 mol % to 100 mol %, the radical:
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CH2)Xxe2x80x94NH]xe2x80x94pxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV) 
where x=2 and p=2 or 3, or else x=3 and p=2 and where this radical derives from diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetraamine, or dipropylenetriamine;
b) in the proportions of from 0 mol % to about 40 mol %, the above radical (IV), in which x=2 and p=1 and which derives from ethylenediamine, or the radical derived from piperazine: 
c) in the proportions of from 0 mol % to about 20 mol %, the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 radical derived from hexamethylenediamine, these polyamino amines being crosslinked by addition of a difunctional crosslinking agent chosen from epihalohydrines, diepoxides, dianhydrides and bis-unsaturated derivatives, using from about 0.025 mol to about 0.35 mol of crosslinking agent per amine group of the polyamino amide and alkylated by the action of acrylic acid, chloroacetic acid or an alkane sultone, or salts thereof.
In one embodiment, the saturated carboxylic acids are chosen from acids having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, such as adipic acid, 2,2,4-trimethyladipic acid, 2,4,4-trimethyladipic acid, terephthalic acid, and acids comprising an ethylenic double bond such as, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and itaconic acid.
In one embodiment, the alkane sultones used in the alkylation are chosen from propane sultone and butane sultone and the salts of the alkylating agents are chosen from sodium and potassium salts.
(4) polymers comprising zwitterionic units of formula: 
in which R11 is chosen from polymerizable unsaturated groups such as an (meth)acrylate and (meth)acrylamide groups; y and z are independently chosen from integers ranging from 1 to 3; R12 and R13 are independently chosen from hydrogen, methyl groups, ethyl groups, and propyl groups; R14 and R15 are independently chosen from hydrogen and alkyl radicals, wherein the sum of the carbon atoms in R14 and R15 is less than or equal to 10.
The polymers comprising such units may further comprise units derived from non-zwitterionic monomers, such as dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate, diethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate, alkyl (meth)acrylates, (meth)acrylamides, and vinyl acetates.
Mention may be made, by way of example, of the methyl methacrylate/methyl dimethylcarboxymethylammonioethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the product sold under the name Diaformer Z301 by the company Sandoz.
(5) polymers derived from chitosan comprising monomer units corresponding to the following formulae: 
the unit D being present in proportions ranging from 0% to about 30%, the unit E in proportions ranging from about 5% to about 50% and the unit F in proportions ranging from about 30% to about 90%, it being understood that, in this unit F, R16 represents a radical of formula: 
in which, if q=0, R17, R18, and R19, which are identical or different, are chosen from hydrogen, methyl groups, hydroxyl groups, acetoxy groups, amino residues, monoalkylamine residues, and dialkylamine residues, optionally interrupted by one or more nitrogen atoms and/or optionally substituted by one or more amine, hydroxyl, carboxy, alkylthio, or sulpho groups, and alkylthio residues in which the alkyl group carries an amino residue, at least one of the R17, R18, and R19 radicals being, in this case, hydrogen; or, if q=1, R17, R18, and R19 each represent hydrogen, and the salts formed by these compounds with bases or acids.
(6) Polymers derived from the N-carboxyalkylation of chitosan, such as the N-(carboxymethyl)chitosan or the N-(carboxybutyl)chitosan sold under the name xe2x80x9cEvalsanxe2x80x9d by the company Jan Dekker.
(7) Polymers corresponding to the general formula (VI), for example disclosed in French Patent 1,400,366, the disclosure of which relating to amphoteric polymers is incorporated herein by reference: 
in which R20 is a radical chosen from hydrogen, CH3O, CH3CH2O, and phenyl radicals; R21 is chosen from hydrogen and lower alkyl radicals such as methyl or ethyl; R22 is chosen from hydrogen and lower alkyl radicals such as methyl or ethyl; and R23 is chosen from lower alkyl radicals such as methyl or ethyl and radicals corresponding to the formula: xe2x80x94R24xe2x80x94N(R22)2, where R24 represents a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 group and R22 is the same as above, and the higher homologues of these radicals comprising up to 6 carbon atoms.
(8) Amphoteric fixing polymers of the xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 type chosen from:
a) polymers obtained by reaction of chloracetic acid or sodium chloracetate with compounds comprising at least one unit of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII) 
where D denotes a radical 
and X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2. E and Exe2x80x2, which are identical or different, denote a divalent radical chosen from straight- and branched-chain alkylene radicals comprising up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain, which is unsubstituted or substituted by hydroxyl groups and which can additionally comprise oxygen, nitrogen, or sulphur atoms or 1 to 3 aromatic and/or heterocyclic rings; the oxygen, nitrogen, and sulphur atoms being present in the form of ether, thioether, sulphoxide, sulphone, sulphonium, alkylamine or alkenylamine groups, benzylamine, amine oxide, quaternary ammonium, amide, imide, alcohol, ester, and/or urethane groups.
b) Polymers of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIxe2x80x2) 
in which D denotes a radical 
and X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2 and Exe2x80x2 at least once, where E has the meaning indicated above and Exe2x80x2 is a divalent radical chosen from straight- and branched-chain alkylene radicals having up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain, which is substituted or unsubstituted by one or more hydroxyl radicals and which comprises one or more nitrogen atoms, the nitrogen atom being substituted by an alkyl chain optionally interrupted by an oxygen atom and necessarily comprising one or more carboxyl functional groups or one or more hydroxyl functional groups and wherein the polymer of formula VIIxe2x80x2 is betainized by reaction with chloracetic acid or sodium chloracetate.
(9) (C1-C5)alkyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers, which are partially modified by semiamidation with an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylamine, such as N,N-dimethylaminopropylamine, or by semiesterification with an N,N-dialkanolamine. These copolymers can also comprise other vinyl comonomers, such as vinylcaprolactam.
In one embodiment, the amphoteric fixing polymers according to the invention are chosen from family (3), such as the copolymers with the CTFA name (4th Ed. 1991) of octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, such as the products sold under the names Amphomer, Amhomer LV 71, or Lovocryl 47 by the company National Starch, and family (4), such as the copolymer of methyl methacrylate/dimethyl carboxymethylammonio methyl ethylmethacrylate, sold, for example, under the name Diaformer Z301 by the company Sandoz.
The nonionic fixing polymers, which can be used according to the present invention, are chosen, for example, from:
vinylpyrrolidone homopolymers;
copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinyl acetate;
polyalkyloxazolines, such as the polyethyloxazolines sold by the company Dow Chemical under the names PEOX 50 000, PEOX 200 000 and PEOX 500 000;
vinyl acetate homopolymers, such as the product sold under the name Appretan EM by the company Hoechst or the product sold under the name Rhodopas A 012 by the company Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc;
copolymers of vinyl acetate and of acrylic ester, such as the product sold under the name Rhodopas AD 310 by Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc;
copolymers of vinyl acetate and of ethylene, such as the product sold under the name Appretan TV by the company Hoechst;
copolymers of vinyl acetate and of maleic ester, for example of dibutyl maleate, such as the product sold under the name Appretan MB Extra by the company Hoechst;
copolymers of polyethylene and of maleic anhydride;
alkyl acrylate homopolymers and alkyl methacrylate homopolymers, such as the product sold under the name Micropearl RQ 750 by the company Matsumoto or the product sold under the name Luhydran A 848 S by the company BASF;
acrylic ester copolymers such as, for example, copolymers of alkyl (meth)acrylates, such as the products sold by the company Rohm and Haas under the names Primal AC-261 K and Eudragit NE 30 D, by the company BASF under the names Acronal 601, Luhydran LR 8833 or 8845, and by the company Hoechst under the names Appretan N 9213 or N 9212;
copolymers of acrylonitrile and of a nonionic monomer chosen, for example, from butadiene and alkyl (meth)acrylates; mention may be made of the products sold under the names Nipol LX 531 B by the company Nippon Zeon or those sold under the name CJ 0601 B by the company Rohm and Haas;
polyurethanes, such as the products sold under the names Acrysol RM 1020 or Acrysol RM 2020 by the company Rohm and Haas, and the products Uraflex XP 401 UZ and Uraflex XP 402 UZ by the company DSM Resins;
copolymers of alkyl acrylate and of urethane, such as the product 8538-33 by the company National Starch;
polyamides, such as the product Estapor LO 11 sold by the company Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc.
nonionic guar gums that are chemically modified or unmodified.
The unmodified nonionic guar gums are, for example, the products sold under the name Vidogum GH 175 by the company Unipectine and under the name Jaguar C by the company Meyhall.
The modified nonionic guar gums, which may be used according to the invention, are, for example, modified with C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl groups. Examples, which may be mentioned, are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl groups.
These guar gums are well known in the prior art and may be prepared, for example, by reacting corresponding alkene oxides such as, for example, propylene oxides with guar gum so as to obtain a guar gum modified with hydroxypropyl groups.
Such nonionic guar gums, optionally modified with hydroxyalkyl groups, are sold, for example, under the trade names Jaguar HP8, Jaguar HP60, Jaguar HP120, Jaguar DC 293 and Jaguar HP 105 by the company Meyhall and under the name Galactosol 4H4FD2 by the company Aqualon.
The alkyl radicals in the nonionic polymers comprise from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, except where otherwise mentioned.
According to the invention, it is also possible to use fixing polymers of grafted silicone type comprising a polysiloxane portion and a portion composed of a non-silicone organic chain, one of the two portions constituting the main chain of the polymer and the other being grafted onto the said main chain. These polymers are disclosed, for example, in EP-A-0,412,704, EP-A-0,412,707, EP-A-0,640,105, WO 95/00578, EP-A-0,582,152, and WO 93/23009 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,935, 4,728,571, and 4,972,037, the disclosures of which relating to grafted silicone type polymers are incorporated herein by reference. These polymers are, for example, anionic or nonionic.
Such polymers are, for example, copolymers which can be obtained by radical polymerization from the monomer mixture comprising:
a) about 50% to about 90% by weight of tert-butyl acrylate;
b) 0% to about 40% by weight of acrylic acid;
C) about 5% to about 40% by weight of silicone macromer of formula: 
where v is a number ranging from 5 to 700; the percentages by weight being calculated with respect to the total weight of the monomers.
Other examples of grafted silicone polymers are, in particular, polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) onto which are grafted, via a thiopropylene-type connecting chain, mixed polymer units of the poly(meth)acrylic acid type and of the poly(alkyl (meth)acrylate) type and polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) onto which are grafted, via a thiopropylene-type connecting chain, polymer units of the poly(isobutyl (meth)acrylate) type.
It is also possible to use, as fixing polymers, functionalized or non-functionalized and silicone-comprising or non-silicone-comprising polyurethanes.
The polyurethanes particularly targeted by the present invention are those disclosed in Patents EP 0,751,162, EP 0,637,600, FR 2,743,297, EP 0,648,485, EP 0,656,021, WO 94/03510, and EP 0,619,111, the disclosure of which relating to poylurethanes are incorporated herein by reference.
In a further embodiment, the fixing polymers may be used in solubilized form or may be in the form of dispersions of solid particles (latex or pseudo-latex).
The compositions according to the invention can be provided in any form known from the prior art, which is appropriate for their application to the hair, including in the form of a vaporizable composition such as sprays and aerosols, mousse, gel, stick, mud, or lotion.
The composition may be in any of the conventional forms of cosmetic composition including, but not limited to, shampoos, hair rinses, permanent waving compositions, waving compositions, hair dye compositions, hair straightening compositions, hair fixing products, hair styling gel products, products to use before or after a hair dye treatment, products to use before or after a permanent waving treatment, hair straightening compositions, products to use before or after a hair straightening treatment, and fixing foams.
The composition according to the invention may be vaporizable, for example by a pump, or may be a pressurized aerosol composition. It may be vaporizable by a dispensing valve controlled by a dispensing head, which in turn comprises a nozzle, which vaporizes the aerosol composition. A vaporizable composition according to the invention comprises an appropriate solvent. Advantageously, the appropriate solvent comprises at least one solvent chosen from water and lower alcohols. In accordance with the invention, the term lower alcohol means a C1 to C4 aliphatic alcohol, such as ethanol.
When the vaporizable composition according to the invention is an aerosol composition, it additionally comprises an appropriate amount of propellant. The propellant comprises compressed or liquefied gases, which are normally employed for the preparation of aerosol compositions. Suitable gasses include compressed air, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and gases, which may be soluble in the composition, such as dimethyl ether, fluorinated or non-fluorinated hydrocarbons, and mixtures thereof.
The present invention additionally provides an aerosol device comprising a vessel comprising an aerosol composition, which comprises a liquid phase (or juice) comprising at least one hair styling material, as described above, in an appropriate medium and a propellant, and a dispenser, such as a dispensing valve, for dispensing said aerosol composition from the vessel.
The present invention additionally provides a method of treating keratinous fibers, especially hair, in which the composition according to the invention, as described above, is applied to the hair before, during, or after the shaping of the hairstyle.
The compositions according to the invention can be rinsed off or not rinsed off the hair.
The present invention additionally provides the use of a composition as described above in, or for the preparation of, a cosmetic reshapable hair styling formulation.
The determination of whether a composition with a heterogeneous (meth)acrylic copolymer particle according to the invention can provide a reshapable effect can be determined by an in vivo test.
Where the composition is in the form of a lotion, for example, the in vivo test proceeds as follows. The hair of the model is washed and then divided into two symmetrical portions, the right and the left sides. The composition is applied to one side of the head of the model, while a reference composition is applied to the other side of the head. The reference composition may, for example, be chosen from water, an existing commercial product, or another composition under study. The hairdresser dries and styles both sides of the head. The two sides of the head are separately evaluated for the styling effect, the cosmetic properties, and the reshapable effect. For example, once dried, the hair is brushed in different directions to remove the original styling. The hair is then brushed to restore the original styling. The process of removing the styling, restoring the styling, and evaluating the success of restoring the styling is repeated at least one more time to determine whether the composition is a reshapable hair styling composition. A reshapable hair styling composition permits (1) the original hair styling to be restored after brushing and (2) the creation of a new hair styling after brushing, which may also be restored after brushing. If the composition to be evaluated is in another form, such as a shampoo or conditioner, the in vivo test can be appropriately modified by one skilled in the art.
It is understood that the person skilled in the art would recognize that not all formulations would provide reshapable effect for all hair types during in vivo testing and will know how to formulate and evaluate reshapable hair styling composition in view of the various hair parameters, such as length (short versus long), diameter (thin versus thick), structure (curly versus straight), condition (oily, dry, or normal); and whether the hair is colored, bleached, permed, or straightened. Thus, in vivo testing may require testing on 10-20 different individuals.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions, and so forth used in the specification and claims are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, unless indicated to the contrary, the numerical parameters set forth in the following specification and attached claims are approximations that may vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by the present invention. At the very least, and not as an attempt to limit the application of the doctrine of equivalents to the scope of the claims, each numerical parameter should be construed in light of the number of significant digits and ordinary rounding approaches.
Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as possible. Any numerical value, however, inherently contains certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
The invention may be understood more clearly with the aid of the non-limiting examples that follow, and which constitute an advantageous embodiment of the compositions in accordance with the invention.